Amulet of fury
An amulet of fury is an onyx amulet that has been enchanted with Enchant Level 6 Jewellery. It is highly popular and well-known for its high damage bonuses. Although it is surpassed in individual combat types by other amulets such as the Saradomin's amulets as well as their upgraded counterparts, the amulet of fury has the second highest uniform bonuses for a non-degradable amulet outside of Dungeoneering in the game, only being surpassed by the Amulet of Fury (t). The Dragon Rider amulet comes close with a higher Prayer bonus. The amulet of fury can be decorated with a fury ornament kit. This produces an amulet of fury (or), but does not change its bonuses. A blood necklace shard can be added to the amulet to enhance it into a blood amulet of fury. Price History The market price of the amulet of fury has long been tied to the price of uncut onyx gems, as the only way to obtain an amulet of fury, aside from trading, is to craft one from scratch. However, a few updates have also influenced the amulet's prices. When PvP worlds were released on 15 October 2008, an amulet of fury was a possible reward from killing another player; this further increased its supply, and decreased its price to about 1.7 million coins. However, Jagex then removed amulets of fury from PvP world drop tables, and the price recovered to about 3 million coins. With the two updates on 15 October 2008 and 2 September 2009 that made it much more difficult to buy an uncut onyx from the store, the price of the amulet of fury began to climb to reflect its newfound rarity. The price has further increased with the release of the fury ornament kit on 4 August 2010. The price showed some changes after that, but dropped significantly to a price of 11.3 million coins after the announcement of the Wilderness and Free Trade Vote on 21 December 2010. After the return of the Wilderness and free trade the price of the amulet recovered, but it fell soon after due to a massive influx of botters botting TokKul for Uncut Onyx, used to make Amulets of Fury. Between the 31 July 2011 and 12 August 2011 the market price of the amulet of fury dropped by around 3.1 million coins. It then began to recover briefly before continuing to drop further in price. Before and during the 2011 September Bonus Exp Weekend, items such as dragon claws, amulet of fury, Bandos tassets, and Bandos chestplate had a massive drop of around 3-5 million coins each in price. The day before Bonus Exp Weekend ended, their price recovered gradually. After the Bot Nuking Day, the Amulet of fury begun to slowly rise in price, as there were almost no bots farming tokkul. Following the release of The Elder Kiln Quest and the Fight Kiln minigame, which features an uncut onyx as one of the rewards, the fury has slowly dropped in price from players panic-selling their furies and from some players choosing the uncut onyx reward for money. After the release of Squeal of Fortune, the amulet dropped in price again due to an uncut onyx being a possible reward. Following the release of Saradomin's whisper, the price of the amulet dropped further as Saradomin's whisper had a higher strength bonus (now a higher melee critical strike rating). After the release of the quest One of a Kind prices of the fury dropped significantly due to the quest reward Dragon rider amulet which had similar stats but a whopping prayer bonus of 10, considering that it was free a lot of people panic sold their furies and this resulted in the price lowering to around 2.7m from 3.7m in just a matter of hours. Due to the Evolution of Combat, which considerably marginalised amulets in general and removed many of the amulet of fury's main attributes, the price rapidly dropped again. Comparison with other neckwear Trivia *With the Fur 'n' Seek update on 10 August 2009, Jagex changed the inventory sprite for amulets of fury, to match the amulet's appearance when it's worn. fi:Amulet of fury no:Amulet of fury es:Amulet of Fury nl:Amulet of fury Category:Enchanted